


New Partners In Crime-Fighting

by JohnOConnor



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: Barbara wakes to a real surprise.





	New Partners In Crime-Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Birds Of Prey, it's characters, locations, etc are copyright DC Comics, Time Warner, and the WB Network. No infringement for profit is intended. This is strictly for fun.
> 
> Note: Slight spoilers for Pilot, Sins Of The Mother, Lady Shiva, and Devil's Eyes.
> 
> Originally posted 12 August 2003

Birds of Prey  
New Partners In Crime Fighting

1) The Morning After

The conscious world slowly intruded on one of the most wonderful dreams Barbara Gordon had ever experienced. The details were so intense she could practically taste them. In the dream that she desperately tried to retain, she had been making sweet, passionate love to one of her partners in crime-fighting. 

That image brought her fully awake. It was one thing she had vowed she would never do again; fall in love with a fellow hero. Barbara thought of the constant danger she and her friends were exposed to. More danger in a month than the average police officer experienced in a full career, even a New Gotham cop.

Now fully awake, she opened her eyes. As she prepared to get up and get into her wheelchair, she realized she was naked. Naked! She never slept in the nude. Not since the last time she had been with someone sexually. And it was nearly two years since Harley Quinn had killed... 

No! She refused to go back there again.

Then who...? 

Glancing guiltily to her side, she sighed with relief when she saw the other half of the bed was empty. Brushing her shoulder-length, red hair back, the detective in her realized that it hadn't been that way for long. The unmistakable signs, and aroma, that someone had shared Barbara's bed - she hadn't been dreaming! She had slept with...

Using the grip above her head, she pulled herself up and got into her chair. Then, remembering she was naked, grabbed her robe from the foot of the bed.

Quickly donning the robe backwards to cover herself, she rolled into the kitchen. Barbara definitely needed coffee this morning. Once she had her mug, she'd roll right into the bathroom.

"Hey, Lover! How'd you sleep?"

Barbara jerked to a halt at the sight of her partner standing naked facing the countertop. The dimples of that oh-so cute ass became the focus of Barbara’s gaze... It was, she had to admit, one of the loveliest images she'd seen in quite some time. But it was wrong. 

Wasn't it?

"Cat got your tongue?" The voice now came from behind. "Here's your coffee." A mug appeared over her shoulder and Barbara grasped it gratefully, inhaling the scent of one of her favorite gourmet coffees. "And here's a little thank you for last night."

Barbara froze again as soft lips suckled gently on her neck. A soft, nimble-fingered hand slipped under her robe and lightly caressed her now-hard nipples.

"Uh...wait! Uh, we have to...uh, to talk," Barbara stammered.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that."

Barbara looked straight ahead as she wheeled herself into the large clockworks room that doubled as the living room. Only when the cool air blew over her nipples was she aware that her robe had slipped to her waist.

* * * * * *

2) The Night Before

"Hey, Barbara! You here?" Dinah Lance called as she entered the private rooms in the Clocktower.

"In the computer room," Barbara replied.

As the young blonde entered, Barb looked up, brushing her bangs off her forehead. "How was your first day at New Gotham U?"

"Not too bad. Should be fun. Sure beats high school!" Dinah was more excited than her words implied. She added, almost as an afterthought, "Where's Helena?"

Barbara laughed. "You really like it, don't you? You act like you're gonna burst! And Helena is downtown right now, keeping an eye on one of our 'respected' city councilmen."

"Barbara, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"It's kinda personal," Dinah said, leaning on her left foot with an embarrassed half-smile.

"Go ahead. If I don't want to answer, I won't. Fair enough?"

Dinah nodded, her blonde hair bouncing lightly. 

"So? What did you want to know?"

Dinah looked away then back to Barbara. "Did you sleep with... Were you and my mother lovers?"

Barbara tried to mask it but the question stunned her. She had no idea what to say.

"It's okay if you were," Dinah said quickly. "I just want to know."

"No. We didn't... Your mother was a friend of mine but that was all."

"Was it because of you and Helena's mom?"

If she hadn't been sitting down, Barbara would've landed on the floor by this point. "Wh...what?"

"Well, when Mom was here a couple of years ago, she didn't like Helena just because she was Selina Kyle's daughter. Was it something like that?"

"Why would you think your mother and I would even be...?"

"I saw how you were together when you thought you were alone. It just seemed so obvious that you and Mom wanted to be...lovers."

"Dinah, that was two years ago. How can you..."

"I've been wanting to ask you ever since but I figured you'd never tell a kid. Well, surprise! I'm eighteen now and not a kid. I can handle this kind of thing."

"Did you use your powers...?"

"NO! Never on you. Or Helena. Or my mom. But I have eyes. I see pretty good," Dinah said with a smirk.

"Hold on," Barbara said. Turning to the console, she spoke into the microphone, "Helena, I'm going off-line for a while. The link will stay open so if anything happens, hail me."

Over the small speaker came the Huntress' disembodied voice, "Will do. And tell the kid the truth, okay?"

"Kid?!? Helena!" Dinah shouted.

Ignoring Dinah's outburst and Helena's laugh, Barbara switched off the mike, leaving the speaker on, and said, "Let's go into the living room."

Once in the larger room, dominated by the oversized inner workings of the tower clock, Barbara spoke while looking out at the sunset. "Okay, what brought this up?"

"First, were you and Helena's mother...?"

Taking a deep breath, Barbara said softly, "Yes. After Helena was born and Selina retired from her career. Bruce was never there for her but I was. She even donned her outfit a time or two to help me out."

"Were you in love?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I do know that it hurt so much when I found out she was killed. Even more, in its own way, than my own injuries."

"Was that why you took Helena in?"

"Partly, I guess. I had known Helena since she was a baby. I wasn't too much older myself. But I also felt like Selina would want it this way."

"But Mom and you...?"

"No. We liked and respected each other. And there was definitely chemistry there. But she wanted children which I, obviously, couldn't give her. So, when she met Larry... Well, she could only ever give her heart to one person."

"I remember when you finally told me about him. I wish I'd've known him."

Barbara nodded, "He was a special man. No powers, no superheroics but he knew what he was doing when he married a crime fighter. And he never gave your mother a hint at how much he worried about her. It's rare you see such a special couple." 

Barbara paused and blinked, her eyes were wet.

Clearing her throat, she continued, "Later, Larry was killed, just before you were born. She was keeping a low profile while she carried you and I helped out, that was really when Oracle was born."

"But you were still Batgirl..." 

"Yes, but I always had a love of knowledge and information. And with the old Super Crays in the Batcave, it was easy to get all we needed.

"We became quite close but, much as I might've wished it, it would never be more than friendship. She couldn't handle the fact that I was a friend of a notorious villainess, much less Selina's lover. And nothing I said about the good Selina had done seemed to sway your mother.

"She left town right after you were born. When you broke in here, I had no idea you and that beautiful baby were one and the same." Barbara smiled, remembering the tiny bundle her older friend was taking away from New Gotham.

"Now, why are you so curious?"

Dinah turned to Barbara and said, "Okay. You know Gaby? My friend?"

"Yeah. Sweet kid." Barbara nodded, she remembered the girl with the curly blond hair. She seemed a good friend for Dinah; both were smart and outgoing. And both watched out for the other.

"Yes, she is..." Dinah smirked. "You remember a couple of years ago when I first got here? Back when Lady Shiva was back in town?"

"Yes." Barbara would never forget that. It was right after Black Canary's return and apparent death. Almost old home month as Shiva returned. Barbara had nearly died trying to be Batgirl again, only to find out she was indirectly responsible for Shiva's intense drive for vengeance. But what did this have to do with their earlier conversation? This was becoming almost surreal.

"Well, the day after it was all said and done, Gaby told me she switched lab partners to help me but also so she could get together with that Katie Holmes wannabe."

"Get together...? What do you...?" Barbara's green eyes widened. "Oh! You mean..."

"Yeah, she preferred her own, so to speak."

"And this means...?"

"When they broke up, I was there for her." Dinah quickly added, "As a friend..." 

"And...?" Barbara added the unspoken word.

"Well, one night we...got together. Nothing major, just...kissing and...that kind of thing," Dinah said. Her hands were twisting together as she explained to Barbara about the brief fling she'd had with Gaby. "But we decided to wait 'til we were old enough before we..."

Despite herself, Barbara had to know. "Before you what?"

"Went all the way. You know..."

"So, you're...?"

"I'm gay. I think. I'm almost sure but not completely because I've never been with a guy. But when Gaby came out in to me in school, I started to lose interest in men. You know?"

Barbara nodded. There were only a few men she ever really wanted. Bruce Wayne was a severe case of hero worship, almost like a high school crush on a teacher. Then Dick... He was special and they might've had something but he left to be his own man in Bludhaven, where he could live without the shadow of the Bat looming over him. Then, there had been Wade...

"Are you and Gaby still...together?"

"No. We're still friends. And we spend a lot of our time girl-watching together. But she's looking for someone older, more mature..." Dinah looked directly at Barbara for the first time since this conversation had started.

"Are you suggesting that she and I get together?" Barbara was shocked. Dinah was trying to set her up?

"NO!" Dinah's denial was harsh. And quick.

"Then what?"

"Well, I want... I want the same thing. I spoke to Helena and..." Dinah looked down at her shoe as she scuffed the toe across the carpet.

"Look, if you're asking my permission for you and Helena to be a couple, well, I can't tell you who to be with or anything. But I'd advise against it. Metahumans, especially those in our line of work, shouldn't be together. It's dangerous and the pain if one is lost..."

Dinah stepped in front of Barbara finally. "No. I talked to Helena about what I want. Sure, I had a crush on her even before I knew I preferred girls but that was kid's stuff." She knelt in front of the wheelchair, "I want you."

As she said those words, Dinah took Barbara's face in her hands and kissed her softly. 

Pulling back, she opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Barbara's eyes had closed. Slowly they opened and Dinah gazed into the emerald depths.

"Barbara, I...I lov... I'm in love with you. And I want to make love to you. I think, deep down, I always have."

"No, Dinah, this isn't right. We shouldn't..."

Sitting on her heels and looking directly into Barbara's eyes, Dinah said, "Look, remember when I told you about the visions that brought me here? Well, one I tried to suppress for a long time was of you and I together. Naked in bed. At the time, I thought it was some imagery like in a dream mixed with teenaged hormones. You know, we're figuratively 'in bed together' as part of the Birds?

"Once I realized my visions were more prophetic than representative, I tried to ignore that one. But I always felt drawn to you, even when I had my crush on Helena and later when Gaby and I were lovers."

"Look, Dinah, if you are a lesbian, or even bisexual, that's great. As long as you're happy. And you should be with someone who will make you hap..."

"I am with the someone who will make me happy. Please, Barbara, let me be with you. Even if it's only for one night..." Dinah held Barbara's face gently in one hand, her thumb softly stroking the redhead's lower lip as she spoke. "Let me make you feel warm and loved again."

Barbara's eyes filled with the tears she'd held back when her painful past was recalled. "Thank you, Dinah, but we shouldn't... I'm almost twice your age..."

"I know," Dinah purred as she kissed Barbara again, a little firmer this time. "That is a real turn-on." 

Their lips met again, this time Barbara found herself meeting Dinah halfway. And, this time, Barbara surrendered to the younger blonde. Her mouth opened to admit the girl's tongue. Her tongue danced with the supple, sensuous invader.

Dinah broke the kiss, stood and lowered herself onto Barbara, straddling her legs. As soon as she was seated comfortably on the auburn-haired woman, they resumed their long, wet kissing.

"Hey! Anyone? Oracle! Dammit! Answer me or I swear..."

The voice barely penetrated the lustful haze of the two soon-to-be lovers. But the professional part of Barbara Gordon struggled up and took control.

"Wa...wait. Di... Dinaaa..." The older woman had to push the younger one back as Dinah persisted in kissing Barbara. Finally: "DINAH!"

"What?!?" A look of panic painted Dinah's expression. She wanted this and she was sure Barbara did too. So why did she stop?

"Helena's calling. I have to answer it."

Nodding, Dinah sat back as the motorized chair into the computer center. She perched nervously on Barbara's lap as the older woman keyed her microphone.

"Talk to me, Huntress."

"It's about time! What kept you?"

"Need to know, Huntress."

The two in the Clocktower could practically hear the brunette's smart-ass look over the radio. "Yeah. Well, I have a pretty good idea... Kid's good, isn't she?"

"Helena!" Then, as a tongue traced her ear, Barbara added, "Dinah!"

"Hey, Oracle! I was just kidding. She's all yours. If you can handle her."

Suppressing a shiver of pleasure as Dinah's tongue snaked into her ear, Barbara said, "He-helena, what is it? Is...is there a...a p-problem?"

"Doesn't sound like it to me. Unless you've developed a stutter..." There was a pause and a giggle then, "Anyway, our friend looks like he's down for the night. I thought I'd do the same. Unless you need me...?"

"NO! Uh, that is, no, go on home or...to the club or... Oh, God!" Dinah's hand slipped down to cup Barbara's clothed breast.

"Ten-four. Congrats, Kid. Do us all a favor and make her happy. Out."

Dinah whispered into Barbara's ear, "I want to love you. Physically. I want you to love me."

"Oh yes..." The logical part of Barbara's brain was again smashed down by the more primal, emotional part. She wanted this. She needed this. She was going to have this.

"Barbara, take me. All of me." The blonde started to nip at the sensitive flesh below her ear.

"Yessss..."

With Dinah still straddling her legs and kissing her neck, Barbara drove the chair into her bedroom. All logical thought was lost to their primal needs... 

* * * * * *

3) The Morning After - Redux

Barbara pulled the robe back up to cover her full breasts and wheeled into the living area. Dinah padded along behind, oblivious to her nakedness.

As soon as Barbara stopped, Dinah pulled the robe off and tossed it aside. The young blonde then sat on her lap as she had the night before. Before Barbara could protest, Dinah kissed her lover, probing Barbara's mouth with her tongue. 

Barbara returned the kiss, knowing all the while it was wrong. So wrong.

Finally, "Dinah. We can't do this. We shouldn't do this."

Puzzled, Dinah sat back. "Why not?"

"It's wrong."

"Why?'

"Because of who we are."

"Because we're women? That's bullshit."

"No, of course not. That has no bearing on this. Please let go of my breast." Dinah smirked and pressed her palm against the hard nub.

"I'll let go when you tell me why this is wrong. Oh, and I have to agree with you."

"No. No conditions. Let go."

Letting her hand drop, Dinah scowled, "Spoiled sport! Now you really have to convince me."

"We're crime fighters. We can't afford personal lives. It's too dangerous. What if someone found out who I really am? Who we are?"

"Someone did. And you survived. You are strong and resourceful. But you are also lonely, and have been for too long. I want to change that. I want to be there for you, with you. Why do you think I went to NGU instead of New Troy University? Why do you think I spend all those hours helping you with your therapy? I'd do anything for you, Barbara."

"Dinah, I...I can't."

"Why?!?"

"I'm almost twice your age. Hell, I'm almost as old as your mother would..."

Dinah gripped Barbara's shoulders tightly, "You are not my mother. You are my friend, my mentor, and, I hope, my lover. I can't… I won't force you. I want you to want me."

Barbara found herself smiling. "Quoting Cheap Trick? I'm not that old."

"See?" Dinah arched her eyebrow, trying to look stoic and wise while her fingers trailed up to tickle Barbara below her ribs.

"Stop that!" Barbara demanded, giggling.

"No. Not until you give me a good reason why we shouldn't be partners all the way..."

"Whoops!" 

The shout froze the two new lovers. Two pair of eyes focused on the door and the tall brunette standing there.

"You know, you really should confine your hijinks to the bedroom..." Helena said with a smirk. "You could give poor Alfred a heart attack dressed, or rather, undressed like that!"

"Uh, Hel...Helena. Wh...what are you...?" Barbara scrambling to grab her robe off the floor to cover herself. It was just out of reach. Dinah made that harder as she ducked behind the chair, her foot catching the robe and dragging it further out of reach. 

"You really should have that stutter looked at, Babs." Helena was now leaning on the door frame. Then she waved at the eyes peaking over Barbara's bare shoulder, "Hey kid. I guess you two worked everything out?" 

"Helena!" Barbara shouted.

"Okay, okay! I'm outta here," Helena said holding up her hands, palms outward. She backed up, pulling the door closed behind her then stopped, "By the way, Dinah? Your friend Gaby?"

"What?" Dinah said in a reserved voice.

"You trained her well..."

"Huh? What?" Dinah was standing, oblivious of her nudity and shouting at the now-closed door. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you did say she wanted an older woman..."

Dinah, who had moved towards the front door, looked back over her shoulder at Barbara. She saw the redhead smiling at her.

"What...? Barbara?" Dinah crossed back towards the older woman. "What's going on?"

Barbara sighed deeply. She realized she was arguing against something she really wanted. She really needed. "God, you are beautiful."

"So...you're okay with this?" Dinah asked, uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes, I guess I am. No, I know I am."

"Why? How?"

"Something happened when Helena came in... I can't exactly explain it but last night, and when we were kissing now, it's like I realized how much I've missed since Wade died. How lonely I've been... Then, when I saw how silly you acted about Gaby, I realized that I was being a little ridiculous."

"Me too. Guess I just hadn't expected Gaby to... Well, Helena's always been so straight. Even after Reese..." Dinah shook her head. "So, seeing me wiggy that two of my best friends are...lovers, I guess... That's what it took?"

"That and the memory of how wonderful you made me feel last night."

"Well, uh, can we... Can I make you feel that way again?"

"You better," Barbara said with a laugh. When she saw Dinah's eyes locked on her breasts, rising and falling as she laughed, Barbara laughed even harder. And she was getting more and more aroused...

Finally she managed to say, "S...stop l...looking at..." With a deep breath, Barbara forced herself to stop laughing. "I'm sorry, Dinah. It was just so funny watching you...watch my..."

Dinah looked crestfallen. "I'm sorry. I didn't...it was just so... Your breasts are so..."

Barbara rolled the last few feet over and took the blonde's hand. "It's okay. Your eyes were bouncing around and... It was funny. But it was exciting too."

"Huh?"

"The fact that you couldn't take your eyes off me. That's quite a compliment, you know." Barbara tugged gently on Dinah's hand, pulling the girl onto her lap. "You know, I realized I kinda like you sitting here too."

Barbara's free hand drifted up to tease one of Dinah's nipples. The blonde sucked in a gulp of air. Then several more as Barbara pinched the hardened nipple.

"I...I like sitting...here...while you do things to me..."

"Things? Like what?" Barbara asked in a hoarse whisper, her hand drifting lower.

"L-li-like th-that..."

* * *

Barbara lay back on her pillows as she gazed at the young woman before her. Dinah was a vision of feminine beauty. Her long, blonde hair, her soft skin, those lovely round breasts, the slender waist, the curve of her hips, the cute little dark-blonde patch of fur between those long, luscious legs. 

And, when the girl turned her back to move the chair away from the bed, Barbara stared at the most perfect ass she had ever seen. 

She couldn't help herself. Smiling wickedly, she let out a whistle.

Dinah turned and asked "Was that for me?"

"Um-hmm," Barbara nodded. "Come here."

Crawling up onto the bed, Dinah knelt next to her lover, admiring the older woman's many lovely features. Even after all those years in a chair, her body was a work of art. She smiled as she remembered all the times she had to force the redhead to finish her therapy.

Fingers trailed along the soft skin of Barbara's thigh, stopping just before touching her most intimate area. "Can you feel me?" Dinah asked. 

“You asked me that last night...”

“I just want to be sure,” Dinah purred as her fingers brushed the flesh just beneath Barbara’s pubic thatch. “Feel that?”

Barbara nodded, she suddenly couldn't speak. But her mind was reeling, Dinah knew she could feel, just not actuate her muscles.

Dinah smiled. "Good. You will feel a lot more soon."

The blonde lay on top of the redhead, her hair spilling around their faces as their lips met in a soft, wet kiss.

After sharing their new-found love sweetly for several minutes, Dinah again took the initiative and began to kiss her way down her new lover's body. 

Butterfly-soft kisses, alternated with little nips, traced a path from Barbara's mouth down her throat and along her collarbone.

The redhead moaned softly, her head thrown back, as the young blonde worked her magic. Those moans increased when Dinah reached the soft roundness of Barbara's chest.

Dinah sat up, straddling Barbara's midsection as she gently kneaded the firm mounds. Her fingers traced the outlines of the redhead's areolas lightly. Then, gently, Dinah tickled the tip of each hardened nipple.

Every touch, firm or soft, caused Barbara's body to shiver with pleasure. And, with that part of her mind that was able to remain rational, she remembered it would only get better until...

Dinah leaned over and licked one hardened nipple then blew on it. She was rewarded with the appearance of goose bumps across Barbara's breasts. The blonde repeated her actions on the mound's twin.

Barbara was quivering. This was exquisite torture and the girl hadn't even touched her most personal area yet! 

The younger woman began to suck on each of the treasures in her hands. The feel of the hard nipple against the tip of her tongue was exciting to the college student.

Laving the tips of each breast in turn, she knew her love was becoming highly aroused and that, in turn, aroused her. Dinah could feel her pussy getting wet, the honey pooling on Barbara's flat stomach. She began to move herself back and forth as she continued to lean over and pleasure Barbara.

Barbara's moans had turned to purrs as she felt the younger woman's essence pooling on her stomach. Her own pussy was aching for the blonde's hands and mouth.

Dinah slid her body down Barbara's, her core leaving a shiny trail on the taut flesh of the older woman's stomach. The feeling of rubbing herself along Barbara's body almost made Dinah come. 

She forced that feeling down. She wanted to pleasure her new lover. If only to ensure that they would stay lovers. But also because she had found out the previous night that she enjoyed giving pleasure to this special woman.

Curly red hair rubbed aroused pink flesh as Dinah moved down. She moaned out loud as the contact. She bit her lip hard to distract her body until she was under enough control to move between Barbara's legs.

Moving the long, still-shapely legs, Dinah settled between them. She gently kissed and licked the insides of each thigh. She could feel the slight involuntary tension in the flesh and muscle, showing a strength that resulted from Barbara's continued physical therapy. 

She smiled to herself, she had a lot to do with that too; forcing the legs to move even though the woman had lost the ability to make her leg muscles function on command. That was the closest she had ever felt to the woman before her. Until last night...

As the blonde licked up to the pink heat crowned by the red fur, she again gave thanks to whoever allowed her beautiful lover to still feel pleasure after her horrible attack.

Scooting up closer to her ultimate goal, Dinah again blew on the sensitive flesh. This time, she had no need to moisten it beforehand, as she had with the still taut nipples.

Barbara cooed at the sudden puff of air against her heat. She mumbled something to herself, inaudible to Dinah, before she gave into the pleasure she was receiving.

Dinah lightly kissed the red mound then the hot outer lips. She pealed those lips apart as she opened her own mouth. Her tongue snaked out and traced the inner surface of the protruding outer lips before slipping inside to taste the true essence of her lover.

Barbara groaned loudly. The feelings in her body, radiating out of her pussy, were intense. Even more intense than the night before, the night she had, until a few moments ago, felt so guilty about.

Guilt was washed away by those first tender, sweet kisses. And it was flushed out to sea by the passionate loving Dinah was showing her.

Dinah thrust into the wet heat with her tongue. With one hand she gently pulled back the sheath over the redhead's hardening clitoris. Her other hand slipped under Barbara's ass to tickle the rosebud hidden by her rounded cheeks.

After completely exploring Barbara's vagina, Dinah pulled her tongue out. She smiled at the disappointed moan from her lover. Her fingers, that had just freed the nubbin, slipped into the hot darkness, pumping slowly. Her other forefinger still teased Barbara's tight anus.

Occasionally, she dipped down and sampled the leaking honey with her tongue and rubbed her closed mouth over the tip of the erect clit. As soon as she felt Barbara tighten around her fingers, she pulled her face back and stilled the motion of her fingers.

The young blonde looked up the reclining form before her. She saw a beautiful face contorted by ecstasy as she kept Barbara on the edge for several minutes. 

She wanted this to be the turning point for them. An orgasm the redhead would never forget, and a love Barbara won't want to lose. Needless to say, Dinah didn't want to lose this either.

"Time," she whispered to herself. She took the hard nubbin between her lips and pressed her tongue against it. At the same time, her forefinger slipped into Barbara's backside as the other fingers thrust deep into the wet vagina.

Muscles tightened, threatening to snap fragile finger bones as the redhead reached her climax.

"Ooooohhh! DIIIIEEE-NAAAAAA!" Barbara screamed as her body quaked in its ecstasy and the world vanished into white.

* * *

Barbara slowly opened her eyes to see Dinah's smiling face hovering over her. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi yourself," Dinah said. She leaned down and kissed Barbara, softly and sweetly. "You're beautiful. You know that?"

"Um-mmm..." Barbara murmured. She could taste herself on the younger woman. It reignited her inner fire. Reaching up, she pulled Dinah to her, kissing her thoroughly and passionately.

"I was a fool this morning," she whispered into Dinah's ear. This was followed by her tongue tracing the delicate curves then dipping into the shell.

"Oooo..." Dinah cooed.

"I was afraid. But not anymore. Except..."

Dinah pulled back and looked into Barbara's green eyes. "Except?"

"I'm afraid I'll lose you..." Barbara said in a small voice.

Dinah's heart leaped in her chest, hope flaring in her eyes. "Are you saying...?"

"I'm not sure," Barbara replied. "I’m pretty sure... I am... That is, I think so but I...I don't want to jinx anything by saying it too soon."

Dinah relaxed and smiled, kissing Barbara before saying, "Not a problem. I can wait."

Barbara returned the blonde's kiss, her tongue snaking into her mouth to toy with the girl's tongue. Her hands drifted down to cup the younger woman's ass, pulling the two of them more tightly together.

Finally breaking the kiss, Barbara said, "I want to taste you..."

Dinah nodded and sat up, placing both legs around her lover's head. 

"What about...?" Barbara started to ask as she eyed the blonde’s breasts moving out of reach.

Dinah shook her head, "No. No foreplay this time. I need this! So bad!"

Barbara smiled and pulled her new love to her mouth, her tongue ready to please the blonde the way the blonde had her.

It didn't take much. Barbara had barely gotten a taste of the girl's essence before Dinah's screaming orgasm created a mini-flood of her nectar over Barbara's mouth and chin.

The older woman didn’t let that stop her. She continued to feast on the throbbing, aroused flesh before her, thrusting her tongue deep inside then laving the outer lips and the base of Dinah’s clitoris. 

Tracing figure 8’s with her tongue, Barbara smiled as the groaning need coming from Dinah’s throat. She French-kissed the girl’s sex as her thumb gently probed the little clit.

Dinah exploded again. Her scream echoed in the bedroom, to Barbara’s delight.

As she used her tongue to 'clean up' the blonde, Barbara suddenly was so glad that she had never been with Black Canary. Otherwise she would never have found this happiness.

* * *

Several hours later, Barbara wheeled herself and her lover into the kitchen. Dinah was nearly spent and curled up in Barbara's lap. After the first senses-shattering orgasms Dinah had given her lover, the redhead had spent the balance of the day wearing out her young protégé.

The kitchen was the only room in the Clocktower they hadn't made love in. So far. 

Every other room was thick with the musky smell of two women in love. In Barbara's room and the bathroom, with the oversized sunken tub, were even more pungent...

Something Helena Kyle couldn't about to ignore when she returned home early the next morning...


End file.
